Snakes, four years, and family
by Captain Voxland
Summary: AU: James lives but not Lily. Four years later and Sirius, James, Remus, and Harry visit Lily but something is up with Harry. (Sirius is not in Azkaban and James is alive and raising Harry along with Remus)
1. Chapter 1

Four years, it's been four years since it happened. The sun rose filling the sky with warmth and color. However, you can't say this to a young father who woke with the sun. he did not feel the warmth when he opened his hazel eyes. "Four years ago," he said to himself as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. it took a while for him to get out of bed, but he did not care for today was the day that his wife Lily died. James Potter sighed as he tried to get the tears from pouring out of his eyes. However, a knock on his door made him open his eyes after he had closed them to try to stop the tears from pouring out of his eyes.

"Prongs? Are you okay?" the voice of Sirius Orion Black called from the other side of the door. James smiled a little to himself at his best friend and got out of bed. Then he slowly walked over to it and opened it. In the doorway stood his best friend Sirius Black and a very tired looking Remus John Lupin. James wondered why Remus was awake. for the full moon was two nights ago and Remus is a werewolf.

"Good morning guys, um, where's Harry?" James asked as he walked out of the room. Remus and Sirius looked at their friend worriedly.

"James um, Harry's dead," Remus looked at Sirius as he said this with tears in his eyes. When they looked at their friend he also had tears in his eyes. James's world turned black.

"What!? No…No, he was here yesterday. I tucked him in!" James yelled as he ran down the hall to Harry's room. Sadly, the more he ran the more the world went dark. James then tripped on the rug and fell on his face.

James woke with a scream. This scream was so loud that he did not hear the frantic pounding on his bedroom door. "Daddy! Daddy! Siri is eating all of the food. Hurry you won't be able to eat anything," Harry James Potter, James's son called with a little giggle. This made James calm down and smile. The wizard let out a breath and got off his bed and walked over to the door. When he opened it he saw his son's bright green eyes, Lily's eyes staring at him. "Pads is going to ear all of the food," Harry said again with a smile, but James saw something in his son's eyes, but he did not know what it was, however, he did not care at the moment. He was happy to see his son alive right in front of him. "Daddy, what is it?" the four-year-old asked when he saw tears in his father's eyes. James though did not say anything as he pulled his son into his arms and let out a breath and laugh of relief. Confused Harry hugged his father back. though he did not know why he was doing this, but a hug is a hug. Once James pulled Harry out of his arms, Harry took his hand and pulled him out of the room. Still relieved that his son was alive, James followed him down the stairs and into the dining room. James smiled when he saw Sirius laughing at James who gave him a look.

"Harry pranked you. He got you good Prongs," Sirius laughed making James roll his eyes and put his son into his chair and sat down next to him. "Moon is still sleeping. The full moon was a hard one. Even with us with him," Sirius told him, but James did not say anything while he started to eat. Sirius looked at his Godson who could not turn his eyes from his father. Letting out a breath Sirius said: "James, did you have that nightmare again about that night?" James shook his head and looked to the window. Sirius sighed but he did not say anything else and started to eat again. Soon the dining room was silent, and James wished that it wasn't.

Remus opened his green-amber eyes and looked at his clock. The time was nine in the morning and something was not right. Nine in the morning in this house was filled with laughter and little giggles from Harry but today it was not this. Remus closed his eyes for a minute before he opened them and he knew why four years ago Lily died. With a pain-filled sigh, Remus got out of bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs and into the dining room. "Good morning Moony," James said with a small-sad smile. Remus smiled back sat down after he ruffled Harry's hair making the boy giggle. This lightens the mood in the house but it did not last long when James said: "Harry was dead in my dream. I don't…." James cut off with tears in his eyes. Remus and Sirius watched as Harry got off his chair and wrapped his little arms around his father and held him tight. James let out a sharp breath before he hugged his son back and he was never going to let him go.

"I'm right here daddy. Mummy saved me and I'm happy that she did. Siri and Remy are still here. We are a family and Mummy is still here with us," Harry said making James tear up more than he already is. Then in a rare moment, James started to cry, in front of his friends, no less. When this happened Sirius and Remus got off their chairs and walked over to their best friend and pulled him onto their arms as well.

"The cub is right Prongs," Remus said once they all pulled James out of the hug. James smiled but he did not say anything. All he did was not and looked down at his son who was still holding onto his father. "Why don't we go visit Lily?" Remus added with a smile. This made James, Sirius, and Harry nod with sad smiles. Harry looked up to his father and released his arms from him and ran out of the room. However, James stood up and pulled Harry into his arms making Harry giggle, but Remus could see something in his eyes just like James before him, However Remus did not say anything about it. Instead he said:

"Hold on cub. I think you need to eat something first and get out of your pj's," Harry giggled again but this time it was a nervous giggle. Though no one said anything as worry formed in everyone about this.

**A/N: Hehe cliffhanger, tell me what you guys think I wrote this story a long time ago and I forgot to type it up. I'm not sure if its good but I'll let you guys decide. Thank you all for reading. Good night/ good morning and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	2. Child hearing voices

After they all finished eating James brought Harry up stares leaving Remus and Sirius alone in the dining room. "Something is wrong," Remus said after a while. Sirius hummed and nodded though his mind was on something else. Remus could see this on his face, but he did not ask him about it.

"I think Harry had a nightmare last night as well. He did not show it. He's so much like his father. Also, I heard something outside my door last night and it was not Kreacher," Sirius's voice was quiet which was rare.

"Should we ask him? Something else is in the house?" Remus asked Sirius who opened his mouth to say something, but James came in with Harry in his arms.

"The pup is ready to go," James said showing Harry off to his best friends and Sirius and Remus could not help but smile at how cute Harry looked in the overalls that he was wearing. Remus looked at Sirius who nodded before Remus said:

"Right, I think we should get going then," Remus let out a nervous laugh that only Sirius heard but he did not ask him about it. James smiled and nodded as he carried Harry to the door. "When should we ask them?" Remus asked Sirius again. Sirius let out a breath and said:

"Tomorrow, they need this. We need this Moon. We can't just ask Harry about his nightmare and what was the noise outside my room today," Sirius breathed and walked to the door. Remus let out a breath knowing that Sirius was right. So, Remus took a deep breath and walked to the door and soon the small family walked out of the doo to visit Lily.

Harry was holding his father's hand as they walked down the road. However, Harry stopped in his tracks when he heard the voice. The same voice that he heard last night before he fell asleep. The voice was creepy, and Harry wished that he could stop hearing it. This is why Harry stopped walking and put his hands over his ears. James saw this and stopped walking as well. "What is it, son?" James asked Harry who looked at him. And started to walk again without holding on to his father's hand. However, Harry could still hear that voice.

"_Hello, friend. Come closer. I need help, my friend. We are hurting and you must help us," _Harry stopped walking again and broke into a run away from his family to follow the voice.

"Harry!" James called and ran after his son. Remus and Sirius looked at each other before thy did the same thing.

Harry did not know why he followed the voice. Maybe it was because he said to help him? Or did he say help us? Someone was hurt and Harry wanted to help. He wanted to be like his father, to help people. Just like Remus and Sirius, they also help people. He does not what to do when he finds the voice or is it voices? Maybe though he'll know when he finds them. _ "You are almost there friend. Help us. We need help. You'll be a hero," _Harry smiled when he heard the voice say this.

"_I'm coming," _Harry said in a voice that scared him. He never used that voice before.

James was scared but not as scared when he walked into Harry's nursery that night four-years-ago. "Harry!?" James called after his son, but he could not find him. "Harry?!" he called again. James sighed and stopped when he felt tears in his eyes. Then he broke down on the ground with tears falling out of his eyes. Remus was the first to find James because he was faster than Sirius.

"James?" Remus called with Sirius as a dog behind him barking like a mad man. "Sirius has his sent," Remus said quickly while James stood up and smiled at the bear-like dog.

"Thank you Pads. Now come on, we need to find my son before someone else does," James said right before Padfoot took off running. James and Remus were close behind.

**A/N: So, this story will be a three- shot. So, that's why it's short. Tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? Is this story good? I won't know until you tell me. Lol, I know it's good. If you don't like it than that's ok. Thank you so much for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	3. Snake graves

Harry was sacred and regretting his decision to go into the woods to chase this sound. This creepy sound that has been calling for help. "Hello?" Harry said in a quiet voice as he walked deeper into the woods. However, the voice stopped, and Harry was getting even more scared now. "Hello?" he called again but again he did not hear anything. "Where are you? You can come out. I'm not going to hurt you," Harry said gently. Then he let out a sigh and sat down on a rock with tears in his eyes. "I want my dad. I want Sirius and Remy," Harry said with tears falling down his face. "Why did you bring me here?!" Harry called out into the sky. Then he closed his eyes and sat there listening to the sounds around him.

James followed Padfoot though the woods with fear forming inside. For he feared that someone of something took his son. If that happened he will not know what to do. However, he knows that he will beat the crap out of whoever took him. James sighed when Padfoot stopped when he put his muzzle to the ground and barked at the snake on the ground. James looked at the dog and nodded. "I think you should follow it Padfoot," James told the dog who gave him and look but nodded anyway. Remus laughed and sniffed the air and smiled.

"James?" Remus said slowly as they followed the snake. James looked at Padfoot and then looked to Remus.

"Yeah Rem?" James asked as he watched the snake weave around a rock. Remus let out a breath and sighed

"I think, I think something is wrong with Harry. Sirius said that he heard something last night outside his door and it was not Kreacher," Remus said slowly to James who nodded and sighed.

"Well, when we….." James was cut off with giggling coming from in front of them. "Padfoot must have found Harry!" James said running through the woods with Remus right behind him. However, what they saw, they did not expect. Harry was sitting on a rock talking with a snake. Sirius was watching for behind a tree. "Sirius?" James whispered as he walked over to Sirius who slowly and quietly walked over to James and Remus.

"I don't know what happened. I was following the snake and then he ran up to Harry and now Harry won't stop talking to it," Sirius told them quietly. "Harry can speak to snakes," Sirius added watching as Harry got off the rock and followed the snake deeper into the woods. Remus sighed and called:

"Harry, cub. Where are you going?" Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Come on cub," Remus said as he walked over to Harry not caring that the snake hissed at him. James and Sirius watched as Harry looked at the snake and said something in a voice that scared them. Harry then giggled and walked over to James who let out a sigh of relief.

"Harry," James said with tears in his eyes as he pulled his son into his arms. "What were you thinking?" James said with even more tears in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you, son," James said he pulled Harry out of his arms. Harry sniffed and looked to the snake who was no longer there.

"I wanted to help him. He said that he needed help," Harry said with tears in his eyes. "Now, I can't help him," Harry added as he pushed his father's arms away from him and ran back over to the rock. James sighed and looked at his two best friends for help, but they did not say anything.

"Harry," James said slowly as he walked over to Harry who started to cry. "Did he say what he needed help with?" James asked him. Harry just shook his head looking down to the forest floor. "Then he might not need help," James said as he picked up his son with a smile when Harry smiled back at him. "Come on. Let's go see mum, right," Harry smiled with a nod and held onto his father as the family walked out of the woods and to the graveyard to visit Lily.

Harry had fallen asleep in his father's arms when they got to Lily's grave. "Hard day," Remus said to Sirius once they got to the grave.

"Hi Lily," James said as he gave Harry to Sirius who took his Godson in his arms. "It's me, James. Harry's here too as well as Remus and Sirius. I wish that you were here with us," James said as he got down to his knees and ran a hand over the gravestone. Harry at this point opened his eyes and looked at James.

"Dad?" Harry said slowly and looked at Sirius who put him down. "Dad. It's ok dad. She will be with us," Harry said as he walked over to Harry and put his hand on his father's shoulder. James turned around and smiled at his son.

"You are right, son. Do you want to say hello?" James asked Harry who nodded and walked over to Lily's grave and said:

"Hello, mummy. I can talk to snakes. It scares me. There is a snake in my room, and he won't leave me alone," James looked at Sirius and Remus who nodded but they just watched as Harry talked to the grave of his mother.

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry about the ending. I just thought that this is the best ending. Tell me all what you think and have a nice night/morning and I will see you in my next story. -Captain Voxland. P.S I might write a 2 part I just not know when. Thank you again and I will see you in the next story. **


End file.
